Park Rules
by DarknessMyNameBetrothed
Summary: The park is starting to be getting a lot to handle, ever since High-Five Ghost and Muscle Man quit. So to even things out, Benson hires two new people, but will they really help? Or cause more problems. OCXRigby OCXMordecai ((Chapters Redone!))


Okay sooo, I told you guys I was going to redo this, so I am! :D I finally downloaded OpenOffice so now I can redo my first chapter. Well here we go!

:)(:xox:)(:xox:)(:xox:)(:xox:)(:xox:)(:xxBreak line!xx:)(:xox:)(:xox:)(:xox:)(:xox:)(:xox:)(:xox:)(:xox:)

I pressed my hand harder against the wall, small streams of water springing out through the cracks between my palm and the wall. Water was dripping down my arm in streams, my shoulders were tense and tired, and I was soaked. I glanced around the living room quickly, looking for the creator of this entire mess. The small brown and black raccoon was no where in site, when he should have been here with me, trying to fix this problem.

"Dude, come on! Where are you! I can't hold this forever! Rigby!" I screamed, my hollers ringing through the house. It probably fell on death ears, knowing Rigby he probably forgot and left to play video games or something.

I huffed and leaned forward on my arms, and slammed my head against the wall. A small sigh brushed out past my beak and I closed my eyes. Rigby was always doing this, and I'm getting tired of it. He doesn't think before he acts and it creates havoc that I get dragged into. I'm no saint either, but compared to him I'm a angel. We're twenty seven, it's time to grow up. Playing video games, goofing off, eating bad, that's all fine, but when it comes to work we really need to buckle down. I've really been trying to get more serious into work, but Rigby has been hardcore against it.

"Hey dude all I could find was that really cheep kind of paper towel, and this oily rag." I looked down to see Rigby holding a half soaked roll of paper towels and a ripped up dingy looking towel with stains all over it. I felt my right eye start to twitch and felt the heat starting creep onto my face.

"Mordecai, Dude, what's wrong? You look like someone just pissed in your cereal." Rigby said, raising an eyebrow in inquiry. Honest confusion flashed in his eyes and I felt my anger rise up fiercer than before.

I opened my beak to answer him back when a door slamming shut interrupted me. Me and Rigby looked over at the front door to see Benson standing in the door way. He was carrying three star bucks containers and a bag of doughnuts, his eyes downcast while his hand searched for something in his back pocket. The cart's keys hung in his mouth, jingling slightly as he said his next sentence.

"Mordecai, Rigby, I stopped by the coffee shop and got y'all some doughnuts and a coffee for the great work you have been doing lately and I just wanted to say-" His sentence cut off and the keys dropped to the ground, clanking to the floor. The simple sound, was like a gong in a empty stadium. The absolute silence of the whole house as he realized that the whole house was water logged. His eyes shifted over the room slowly, observing each inch of the floor, ceiling and walls. Until of course, thous seeking orbs landed on me. A fire ignited in his eyes and his pupils dilated.

"Uhh... Heh.. Benson! What's up!" I said, putting on a shaking grin. I pushed up against my arm and placed my shoulder on the wall. Pretending like I was just leaning against the wall in a casual way. I'm sure it didn't have the desired affect with all the water spraying out onto my shoulders and down my side in small bursts. I could feel the waters pressure starting to build and the creaking of pipes was starting to make me wary.

Benson curled his hands into fist and tremors started to crawl up his arms and down his body.

"Mordecai! Rigby! What the hell?! I leave you two alone for one hour and there is water everywhere, do you have any idea how much water damage you two have caused?! Look at Pop's lamp! Just look at it! This shade was an antique and, God dammit, Mordecai! Rigby! Come here when I'm talking to you!" As Benson screamed at us his gumballs started to catch on fire and was ricocheting off of his glass dome.

Rigby stepped forward with his head down, eyes down cast and shoulders slumped forward. He went and stood in front of Benson and I saw the grimace he held on his face and felt a little sorry for him. Until I looked up at Benson and saw him starring expecting at me, waiting for me to go stand by Rigby.

"Mordecai did you not here me? I said get over here!" Benson screamed again and I winced at his harsh tone.

"Benson you don't understand, I can't come over there." I responded, then pressed my body harder against the hole.

Benson hands dropped the coffee and the doughnuts, the sweets splattered to the ground and mixed in with the water already coating the floor. He brought his hands up and curled his fists.

"Come here now. Or you're fired!" He hollered.

"I really can't Benson you see I- Benson wait stop seriously!" I said as he stomped over to me, his arms raised and ready to grab me.

"Benson stop listen!" His hands wrapped around my right arm, and just as he went to to yank me away from the wall we all heard a loud squealing sound. Rigby looked back at us then slowly walked over to the wall. As he came up to the wall he placed his cheek against it and listened for a a couple seconds before his mouth formed and O and understanding filled his eyes.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion upstairs and the sound of running water filled the house. It came sloshing down the stairs and smacked up against the furniture and our legs. I stumbled back from the wall and another explosion rang out, this time from the kitchen. Another wave of water came barreling in, out of the kitchen and into the living room. The water was filling up fast and the hole that I was covering was gushing out a good deal of water by itself.

The water went over my head and I swam up to breath the one inch of air left but before I could swim up to it the water captured it for it's self. I squinted my eyes through the water and saw Benson coming at me fists raised. It would have been a funny sight, seeing Benson semi-swimming, semi-floating to me with the intent of hitting me if it wasn't for the fact that I was already having a hard time holding my breath.

I waved my hands in front of me as fast as I could, and he stopped and gave me this weird look. I looked around the living room for a second before my eyes fell on the front door. I noticed a small portion of the water was leaking out of it and and idea dinged through my mind. I frantically pointed to door and Benson looked over at it and I saw that the same idea hit him. He nodded one curt nodd to me and started to paddle his way to the door.

I glanced around the room and found Rigby swimming to the stairs I went to say something, forgetting I was underwater, and felt gallons of water start to fill my lungs. My hands raced up to my throat and I frantically clawed at it, trying desperately to get some air.

I noticed that Benson had giving up on pulling on the door, and was just floating there. I pushed through the water as the little black dots were filling my vision. Once up to the door I weakly gripped the door knob and yanked as hard as I could, which wasn't very hard. The door wasn't budging because of all the water weighing down on it, but I still pulled on it.

Suddenly I was pushed out of the way and Rigby floated where I once did and I saw a flash of silver. His arm wrestling device. A small smile lit up my face before I felt a huge pushing motion towards the door and a black veil covered my eyes.

~jhjfkjfhjghjefgjhgjwhegkjhwj ghj~`jhkjdhfjefhjeh~~jdjhdfjkghjwgjhwjhg

Read and review Please!


End file.
